This invention relates to new and useful improvements in ozone generators.
Ozone generators frequently utilize glass tubes surrounded by a metal grid, whereby with the glass tubes filled with a gaseous substance and a high voltage applied to the interior of the tube, the combination of the tube and grid provide a condensing action to produce heavy oxygen or ozone for treating air, water, etc. A desirable feature of these generators is that they operate efficiently whereby to produce maximum oxone from minimum voltage input. A further feature desired is that the tubes be long lasting and capable of withstanding the high voltage input. It is also a desirable feature that the generators be simplified and inexpensive in construction. Prior devices have been designed in an attempt to accomplish a combination of all of such features. Exemplary prior devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,326,601, 3,565,776, and 4,049,552.